


Tra le fiamme

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Sai Loren, anche se non l’avevo mai detto, nei due anni della nostra storia ho avuto continui dubbi sul tuo affetto: spesso mi è capitato di pensare che tu non fossi davvero innamorato di me come mi dicevi.- Storia partecipante al contest " Il Contest Sdolcinato" indetto da MaryLondon sul Forum di EFP.





	Tra le fiamme

**Author's Note:**

> Nome su EFP/Forum: AtobeTezuka (forum), ImperialPair (sito)  
Titolo della storia: Tra le fiamme  
Pacchetto scelto: Fire Meet Gasoline  
Note: Non sono molto convinta della storia, sento che manca qualcosa e, per quanto io abbia cercato di tutto per migliorarla, sopratutto nella parte erotica che è piuttosto soft, non sono riuscita a sistemarla come avrei voluto.
> 
> \- Storia partecipante al contest " Il Contest Sdolcinato" indetto da MaryLondon sul Forum di EFP.

Sai Loren, anche se non l’avevo mai detto, nei due anni della nostra storia ho avuto continui dubbi sul tuo affetto: spesso mi è capitato di pensare che tu non fossi davvero innamorato di me come mi dicevi.  
Sarà stato che io non mi sia mai sentito alla tua altezza perché noi due siamo cresciuti in mondi completamente diversi, anzi praticamente agli antipodi: tu eri quello cresciuto nell’agio; io quello con una madre single che aveva fatto enormi sacrifici per tirare avanti.  
Non avevo nulla da offrirti e questo mi aveva fatto dubitare completamente della nostra relazione e, per quanto tu avessi cercato di dimostrarmi i tuoi sentimenti, io non ho mai e poi mai creduto alle tue parole.  
Cosa potevi volere da me?  
Nel mio immaginario l’unica cosa che ci legava era il sesso.  
Mi sembrava ovvio che tu prima o poi ti saresti stufato di me. Non sapevo, magari la fiamma della nostra passione si sarebbe spenta? Tu avresti trovato qualcuno migliore di me, che magari avresti amato sul serio?  
Non mi è mai saltato in mente che forse potessi essermi sbagliato, nonostante io stesso abbia notato che la nostra relazione ormai durasse da due anni, però, l’idea che tu mi amassi solo per il corpo era così radicata in me che, tutte le tue dimostrazioni d’affetto, mi sono sempre sembrate solo un pretesto per avermi intimamente.  
Fra di noi c’era stata fin dall’inizio così tanta chimica da illudermi che tu volessi solamente avvertire quella magia, ma mi ero sbagliato di grosso però questo l’avevo capito troppo tardi.

*~~~*

«Ti amo, Simon».  
Non ho mai creduto alle tue parole, non perché in fondo non mi facesse piacere sentirle, ma per il semplice fatto che le pronunciavi unicamente durante i nostri rapporti intimi.  
Come potevo non pensare che tu volessi solo il sesso? Il tuo dopotutto era solo un gioco per ammaliarmi ci riuscivi benissimo.  
Avevi capito che la tua voce bollente fosse in grado di mandarmi in subbuglio e ti dichiaravi solamente per farmi sciogliere, no Loren?  
C’era sempre stata del fuoco nella tua voce, una fiamma che ardeva contagiando tutto me stesso.  
Mi lasciavo andare completamente perché i tuoi toni avevano sempre avuto la capacità di farmi ardere di desiderio.  
E le fiamme mi divoravano, mangiando ogni brandello di lucidità, sopratutto quando con le tue labbra incominciavi a baciare tutto il mio corpo e ogni barlume di lucidità rimastomi finiva inghiottito da quella tua bocca.  
Stavo bruciando vivo e riuscivo a malapena a respirare.  
Era questo che facevi, mi toglievi il fiato con l’incendio che sentivo.  
Il bello che, dopo due anni, ancora quella sensazione non era svanita.  
Eppure pensavo fosse solamente una comune lussuria, di quelle che divoravano l’anima incapaci di trasmettere amore.  
Ero stato un vero idiota, non trovi?  
Non avevo mai capito nulla!  
Quando t’insinuavi dentro di me con le dita o con la tua intimità, lo facevi, non solo per sentire il fuoco, ma perché per me provavi davvero qualcosa.  
Però io avevo frainteso tutto, sai? Perché, per il sottoscritto, il modo in cui mi desideravi e spingevi dentro di me con passione, non erano sinonimi del tuo amore, ma solo frutto di una carnalità che con il tempo sarebbe finita con l’esaurirsi.  
Dovevo ammettere che, pur non avendo mai percepito i tuoi sentimenti, io adoravo quel trasporto, perché mi infuocavi con tutto il tuo bollente desiderio.  
Quando mi amavi in quel modo, mi sembrava che il fuoco incontrasse la benzina.  
Io in quelle notti bruciavo fin dentro le mie viscere più profonde e avvertivo tutto l’amore che provavi per il mio corpo, proprio come se tu fossi sì innamorato ma solo di questa cosa che c’era fra di noi.  
“Brucia, brucia con me stasera!”.  
Speravo che tutto questo potesse contagiare anche te, Loren, e farti capire che fra di noi ci potesse essere qualcosa di più oltre questo, ma, nella mia convinzione, prima o poi tu mi avresti lasciato.  
Io, però, mai avrei pensato che la colpa di tutto potesse essere esclusivamente mia, ma per il momento mi abbandonai tra le fiamme della nostra passione che mi avevano travolto completamente sopratutto quando tu avevi finito con il raggiungere l’orgasmo.

*~~~*

«Domani potremmo organizzare qualcosa, che ne dici, Simon?».  
«”Qualcosa”? Non vorrai di nuovo portarmi in uno di quei ristoranti lussuosi dove il mio stipendio non basterebbe nemmeno per l’antipasto?».  
«Non essere sarcastico, mangiare fuori ogni tanto non ti pregiudicherà di certo la vita».  
A volte avevo la sensazione che per te fosse importante solo questo, proprio come se bastasse solamente portare il partner fuori in uno di quei ristoranti altolocati per poter conquistare qualcuno.  
Stavolta io non ci sarei stato.  
«Ci penserò io». Avevo più volte dato sfogo alle mie capacità culinarie e preferivo organizzare io un pranzo delizioso piuttosto che tu mi portassi in uno di quei locali famosi solo per il nome dello chef di turno. «Preparerò una cena con i fiocchi e vedrai che finirai per leccarti pure i baffi».  
«Conosco il gestore di un ristorante che…».  
«Ho intenzione di cucinare io, mi sembra di avertelo già detto!».  
Ero molto testardo lo ammetto e, quando mi fissavo su qualcosa, nessuno mi avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea, nemmeno tu potevi smuovermi, però questo lo sapevi già ormai, no?  
«Sei sempre il solito».  
Mai avrei creduto quello sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrei sentito il tuo sospiro e che il successivo sorriso mi sarebbe potuto mancare per il resto della vita.  
«Ormai mi conosci».  
«Allora aspetterò di provare i tuoi manicaretti: te l’ho già detto che amo la tua cucina?».  
“Ma non ami me…”.  
Nonostante mi guardassi sempre con occhi così carichi di affetto, io ero sempre stato così cieco da non accorgermi di quanto potessi essere importante per te. Ero sempre stato io quello cui interessava solo il sesso e proprio per questo io non ero mai stato degno del tuo amore.  
«Ti farò vedere di cosa sarò capace».  
Il modo impulsivo con cui mi avevi baciato, aveva finito con il cogliermi completamente alla sprovvista. Io però ignoravo che potesse essere l’ultima volta che univamo le nostre labbra in quel modo, perché io il giorno seguente ti avrei portato alla morte.  
*~~~*

Se avessi saputo come sarebbero andate le cose, io non avrei insistito in quel modo, anzi, avrei sicuramente cambiato idea e sarei venuto in quel ristorante assieme a te, però come potevo immaginare che il destino ci avrebbe potuto cogliere così alla sprovvista?  
Quello che stavo vivendo mi sembrava una di quelle situazioni che si verificavano solo in quegli orridi film strappalacrime, gli stessi che abbiamo sempre rifiutato di vedere perché non erano mai stati di gradimento a nessuno di noi. Quelle trame erano solo un pretesto per raccontare storie struggenti al solo scopo di commuovere gli spettatori, però non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmici nel ben mezzo vivendo una situazione drammatica come quelle descritte nelle suddette pellicole.  
Dimmelo, Loren, come avrei solo potuto solamente intuire che la candela potesse ribaltarsi in quel modo? Io dopotutto avevo desiderato solamente creare un’atmosfera romantica, ma era proprio questo ad aver messo la parola fine alla nostra storia.  
Io avevo cercato di afferrarla, ma ormai il danno era fatto. La tovaglia era finita con il prendere fuoco rendendomi impossibile riuscire a placare quella fiamma perché era divampata così velocemente da non poterla domare.  
Era scoppiato un incendio.  
Stavolta non era una metafora per descrivere quello che provavo quando facevo l’amore con te.  
La mia casa stava bruciando e questo avrebbe segnato per sempre la nostra vita, tutto perché ero stato così sbadato da rovesciare un semplice lume.  
Come credi che mi sarei potuto perdonare un simile errore? Sopratutto sapendo che per questo mio sbaglio tu abbia perso la vita all’età di trentadue anni?  
Non so cosa esattamente avvenne perché avevo finito con il perdere i sensi mentre cercavo di salvarmi.  
Tutte gli avvenimenti successivi, per me erano delle incognite che mi sarebbero state spiegate solo successivamente.

*~~~*

Avevo ripreso i sensi ma non ero più circondato dalle fiamme e, dopo aver cercato di mettere a fuoco la vista, mi ero accorto di non essere nemmeno più a casa mia.  
Dove mi trovavo?  
Quella sembrava essere una camera d’ospedale, ma come c’ero finito?  
Mi sembrava chiaro che qualcuno mi avesse salvato, sicuramente uno dei miei vicini aveva chiamato i pompieri, no? Dopotutto non era questo che facevano i vigili del fuoco? Salvare interi edifici dalle fiamme e cercare di recuperare quante più persone potessero.  
Non poteva essere andata diversamente, non avevo dubbi, ma allora cos’era quella strana sensazione che avvertivo? Mi sentivo intontito, ma probabilmente era colpa di quello che era successo oltre a fatto che sentivo il braccio sinistro intorpidito.  
«Simon, mi senti?».  
Era la voce di mia madre.  
«Simon?».  
«Si… mamma ti sento».  
Non avevo mai visto sul suo viso una simile sofferenza, i suoi occhi erano così rossi che sicuramente aveva passato tutta la notte a piangere e sembrava sul punto di farlo di nuovo.  
Avevo rischiato di morire in un incendio il giorno prima e ne aveva risentito, dopotutto una madre si preoccupa sempre per il proprio figlio. Io però non sapevo che il dolore che a stento mascherava, potesse nascondere qualcos’altro.  
Volevo sapere cos’altro fosse successo quella sera, ne avevo tutto il diritto, no Loren?  
«Cos’è successo?».  
Lei ne sapeva senza dubbio più di me perché, avendo perso i sensi, io non potevo sapere cosa potesse essere accaduto.  
«Tesoro, io non so co… me spiegar… telo». Lentamente mia madre aveva preso la mia mano destra accarezzandomela allo stesso modo di quand’ero bambino, come quando ero costretto a letto per colpa della febbre.  
“Passerà presto, Simon” mi diceva sempre guardandomi con il sorriso più dolce esistente “devi solo riposarti”  
Sembrava quasi volesse rassicurarmi, ma da cosa? Io non ero così stupido da non capire che ci fosse qualcosa dietro, però avevo quasi il timore di chiederle perché stesse cercando di confortarmi.  
«Mi dici ieri sera cos’è successo dopo che sono svenuto?».  
«Ieri? Simon sono passate due settimane!», Mia madre si era asciugata le lacrime dagli occhi per poi continuare a parlarmi, «Sei stato in coma farmacologico fino a oggi, la tua situazione era critica, avevi ustioni così profonde al braccio sinistro e i danni erano irreversibili, così i medici te l’hanno dovuto amputare, non te ne sei accorto?».  
«Cosa?».  
La cosa brutta è che io nemmeno ricordavo di essermi ustionato e chissà cos’altro poteva essere successo in quel lasso di tempo.  
«Loren sa cosa mi è successo?».  
Mi sembrava una domanda legittima da porle, non trovi? Ma avrei fatto meglio a non chiederglielo perché le parole di mia madre si sarebbero trasformate in un vero incubo.  
«Simon, Loren è… mor… to. Quando lui è arrivato, ha visto casa tua in fiamme e, dopo aver chiamato i pompieri, si è gettato in mezzo al fuoco per salvarti a scapito di sé stesso».  
«Stai scherzando, mamma?».  
«Vorrei tanto che fosse uno scherzo, ma è la verità purtroppo».  
Sapevo che mia madre non mi avrebbe mai mentito su una simile cosa, ma mi sembrava impossibile che a salvarmi fossi stato tu. Non eri un pompiere quindi come cavolo ti era saltato in mente di entrare in una casa in fiamme? Per me poi? Era assurdo, tu non avresti mai rischiato di morire così? Non per qualcuno che non amavi.  
E se io mi fossi sempre sbagliato sul tuo conto? Mi sembrava chiaro adesso che tu fossi davvero innamorato di me e che tu ti fossi sacrificato solamente perché non volevi perdermi.  
Avevo compiuto un grosso sbaglio di valutazione e me ne stavo rendendo conto solo adesso, tu mi amavi follemente e io non l’avevo mai davvero capito.  
Ero stato uno sciocco, così cieco da non aver capito un bel nulla né di te e né tantomeno della nostra storia.  
Nessuno avrebbe rischiato di morire se non fosse davvero innamorato!  
«Cosa gli è successo?».  
«Ha perso i sensi per il troppo fumo poco prima di uscire, però, con le ultime forze, è riuscito a spingerti fuori da casa, ma è rimasto intrappolato ed è morto fra le fiamme».  
«Morto tra le fiamme?!».  
Sai che non ero mai stato così shockato in vita mia? Il racconto di mia madre mi sembrava talmente assurdo. Mi pareva davvero di vivere un uno stupido film drammatico. Spiegami, Loren, come hai fatto a svenire poco prima dell’uscita? Non hai pensato all’eventualità di poter morire? Perché tu devi aver agito d’impulso e ti sei fatto dominare dalla paura di perdermi e la cosa mi sta totalmente distruggendo.  
Tutto era così improvviso da avermi colto alla sprovvista e le lacrime avevano incominciato a scendere senza che io potessi controllarle.  
«Gli hanno fatto il funerale?».  
«Sì, i genitori Loren l’hanno cremato e vogliono che abbia tu le sue ceneri».  
Non avevo mai sentito i miei così occhi pesanti, mi sembrava quasi di sentire due macigni al loro posto, per colpa di quelle pianto violento.  
I tuoi genitori, non potevano lasciare le ceneri al ragazzo che ti aveva ucciso, con che coraggio potevano fare una simile scelta? Perché ero stato il tuo partner? Io però non avevo capito niente di te, come potevo solamente meritare un simile dono? Dopo quello che ti avevo fatto poi? No, io non avrei mai potuto custodirti.  
Era tutta colpa mia e della mia testardaggine; se non avessi insistito così tanto tu staresti ancora al mio fianco e non saresti rinchiuso in un oggetto ornamentale.  
Io forse dovrei chiedere scusa sia a te che a i tuoi parenti, non solo perché ti avevo portato alla morte, ma anche per il fatto di non aver mai creduto in te.  
Io ti avevo sicuramente fatto provare la morte più orribile esistente sulla faccia della Terra e inoltre quella sorte sarebbe dovuta aspettare a me, non a te.  
Sapevo che tu non potessi sentire la mia voce e probabilmente le mie parole non ti sarebbero mai arrivate, ma avrei voluto che tu sentissi le mie scuse perché io non sono mai stato degno del tuo amore e mi dispiace dirtelo.  
Tu meritavi d’innamorarti di un ragazzo che ti avrebbe saputo amare sul serio e mi dispiace di non essere stato alla tua altezza.  
Io, Loren, alla fine ti ho ucciso con le mie stesse mani e questo cruccio mi accompagnerà per il resto della mia vita.

Fine.


End file.
